Betrothed
by IHKF
Summary: Everybody should have a choice as to who they want to spend the rest of their life with, but Ayumi doesn't! Now that his friend's and possible love interest's betrothal has him all hot and bothered, Conan trys to stop the wedding before graduation!
1. Introduction

_"What? No! Mama! Papa! You can't be seriouse!"_

_"I'm sorry my dear daughter...I never wanted it to come to this. I wanted you to choose. But...that's not the way things have worked out."_

_"We're terribly sorry..."_

_A young girl stood there, staring at the young family- in her opinion, intruders- and her own that were standing in her living room. Tears ran down the young fifteen year-old's face as she glanced back and forth between all the adults, searching for a sign of humor or help. There was none of either. She choked back a sob as she glanced at her parents. "I hate you..." she whispered._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"Ayumi-chan? Is everything alright?"

Ayumi Yoshida snapped out of her trance and turned to Ai Haibara, her best friend sense first grade, and spilled her tea all over herself.

"Ah, yes! Yes, I'm just fine!" Ai rose a skeptical eyebrow at her, looking her up and down. "Are you sure? You were in quite the trance right there. Even snapping our fingers in front of your face didn't work."

_Our?_

She then noticed that she and Ai were not the only ones occupying the small room. There was Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan. Mitsuhiko was leaning against the wall, giving her a worried glance. Conan was sitting on the coffee table in front of her, giving her a worried glance. And Genta was to the left of Conan, ALSO giving her a worried glance. Ai was seated on a velvet red couch next to her.

"Yep! I'm fine! Sorry to make you guys worry! Just daydreaming." Conan gave her just as skeptical a look as Ai did, glaring at her with his untrusting eyes.

Oh, how she loved those eyes...

"You sure? That's an awful heck of an imagination you got there to be that far gone..."

Was he trying to make a point?

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay geez!" Genta cowered, hiding behind Conan. "Didn't mean to upset you!"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped. You guys are just worried." Conan sighed in annoyance and handed her a towel. "You need to watch where you set your things down. This has been happening a lot lately."

Ayumi blushed and accepted it, drying her skirt and partly her shirt down with it.

"I'm going to go out and get something to eat, I'm starving. Wanna come, Genta?" Mitsuhiko called, walking towards the door. Genta nodded his head enthusiastically and ran out the already opened door. "Ai-chan?" She gave her boyfriend a weak smile before standing up. "Alright, fine then." She then turned towards Conan and Ayumi.

"What about you two?"

Conan looked like he was about to say yes but Ayumi spoke first.

"No, I'll stay here."

"Then I will too."

Ai smiled knowingly at him before walking out and closing the door behind her, walking after Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"You're staying in here just because of me, aren't you?"

"You do realize that if anythings wrong you can tell us, right?" Conan asked, adjusting his glasses. Ayumi gulped silently, not sure if he heard or not. "Yeah, of course I know that!" He smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter uncontrollably.

"I'm a detective, Ayumi. You can't fool me."

"Who says I'm trying to?"

"My gut."

"You should have gone with the others then because THAT means you're hungry."

"Yes and no."

"So I was right, you DID stay in here because I was staying."

Conan scoffed and little and turned away, crossing his arms. "Whatever you want to believe is fine with me."

"So what, you don't care about me?" Ayumi pouted and crossed her own arms over her size-C-chest. He sighed in irritation. _I never said that, stop making it seem like I did! You'll have Genta and Mitsuhiko chasing after me in no time! _"Where did that come from?" He hissed, turning around. "Of course I care about you!" Ayumi opened her mouth to say something, but her face turned a little darker and she turned away instead. Knowing he won the fight, Conan came and sat down next to her. "Ayumi-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I did I'm worried about what we'd become."

"What?" Conan gave her a look, one that said 'are you going insane, woman?'. Ayumi kept her focus on the window to her left, peering out and watching whatever birds and squirrles might be playing. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulder. "Ayumi-chan! Answer me."

"We're friends and nothing more right now, right?" He cringed, remembering her love-filled confession when they were in middle school.

_"Conan-kun...I've never felt like this around anybody but you." She whispered, sitting next to him on a plane. They were heading back from a crime that Kogoro had been sent to invesitage in Kyoto. Heiji and Kazuha were returning with them for the summer. Said female had her eyes on them, watching Ayumi's from-the-heart confession. "I...I don't think I ever really will either." He had felt himself start to shift uncomfortably. "Conan-kun...I love you. I love you so much..." With that, she leaned her head down against his shoulder, eyelids falling heavily over her eyes. Blushing, Conan took his arm and wrapped it around her, holding her closer. After all, for some reason it was really cold in the plane so...THERE! PERFECT EXPLANATION AS TO WHY HE WAS HOLDING HER THE WAY HE WAS!_

_Kazuha blushed and smiled at them._

_Deciding to try this for herself, she leaned her head onto Heiji's shoulder, acting as if she had fallen asleep. Heiji looked down at her, smiled, and fake yawned an arm over her shoulder._

_(later)_

_"So...do you love me, too? Conan-kun?"_

_He shivered at the mention of their situation. "Uhh..."_

_Ayumi stared at him, knowing that studdering was a bad sign. "Conan-kun! I'm cooking dinner! What do you want?" Ran called from the kitchen, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. It was then that Ayumi noticed his lovestruck gaze. It wasn't directed at her, no...!_

_...it was directed at Ran Mouri._

_"The easiest is fine with me, Ran-neechan!"_

_Smiling even wider, the woman returned to her kitchen, sounds of pots and pans echoing throughout the Mouri Detective Agency. Turning back to Ayumi, he was finally ready to answer her question, only to see her stand up and walk towards the door. "She's too old for you, Conan-kun." She hissed in pure disbelief, a scent of hurt and anger mixed in. She then opened the door and slammed it on her way out. Ran stook her head out again, toast in her mouth, watching the door in bewliderment. Conan sat there, staring at the door, open jaw and wide eyes._

_Wasn't Ayumi supposed to spend the night?_

"Yeah...I don't think that 'right now' was nessacary concidering I kind of hinted to you I wasn't interested and I probably never will be so-"

"CONAN-KUN!"

"Okay, okay!" Ayumi face seemed to show worse hurt spreading. He mentally slapped himself in the face, knowing he was the cause of that pain.

"Well...I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I will always, ALWAYS have those feelings for you."

Conan rose an eyebrow.

"The real reason?"

"I'm..." Ayumi suddenly coughed. "I'm..." A gulp.

"I'm..." What the heck? She couldn't get it out? WHY? "You're what?" Conan menaced, glaring at her.

"I'm getting married as soon as I leave highschool."

Conan's jaw dropped and he sat there, watching her tremble at her own words. He hadn't heard her right, had he? Was she really that stupid?

"Ayumi! Just because I don't love you doesn't mean you should go out and-"

"No, Conan-kun." She bit her lip and pulled a ring out of her pocket, handing it to him.

"I'm betrothed."


	2. AyumixConan Challenge

Okay, I've got a challenge from Team Ayumi. She or he wants me to do a fic with this plot:

**I thick you should make a M rated Ayumi and Conan fanfic about like Conan said something harsh to Ayumi and made her runaway and have never come in a while. Conan felt bad for what he said to Ayumi and had bad feeling that something bad happened to her. Conan and co made search party to find her after waiting a few more hours and no return. Everone was endlessly searching her until... Conan found Ayumi brutly beaten and RAPED! But she was still alive, but now she felt that she brought shame to her family, friends and most of all Conan. The only way try to bring Ayumi back to her old self is for Conan to ture in her group of rapist (Who is still on the loose). With the help of the detective boys, Heiji, Kazuha, Ran and Ai who wants captured them for what they did to poor Ayumi. But Ayumi still won't cheer up... it's up to Conan to heal her broken and shameful heart.**

You don't have to make this desion... you want, you can add twist and turns this story. I only come with it so if you have a hard time making other Ayumi and Conan fics

You can make into story if you INKF and that goes for all you other Ayumi and Conan writers as well.

You can put a warning Rated M for Rape and if needed violence and langage.

Umm, to be honest I…I don't think I'm ready to write one of these fics. I know I know (Dodges a few pitch-forks) But I just can't! You see, I'm kind of scared to. I've never written an 'M' rated fic before and…well I put myself in the position of the characters in order to write. When I write, I feel what they feel, and if I write that I'll go into a deep state of depression! XD So if I can't do it, I still want to make Team Ayumi's wants come to fruition, so I'm making a challenge! ^^ I want everybody who wishes to participate to write a story with this plot. YES it has to be AyumixConan. NO it cannot be ShinichixRan or AixConan. Although you can hint at it a little but it MUST end in AyumixConan! Please follow the plot above, and as Team Ayumi said, you can add your own twists and turns to the story.

(Sighs) I am so terribly sorry that I cannot write it myself, I kinda want to but uhhh…yeah. I just couldn't bring myself to. PLEASE enter guys! Whoever writes the best fic wins! ^^


	3. OOC CONAN!

All sixteen year-old Conan Edogawa could do was stare down at the metal object in his hands as tears fell from his dear friend's eyes. He couldn't see it, she was turned away; but he knew that she was by her shoulders moving up and down drastically. Looking back and forth between her and the ring, he sighed and set the ring down. "Who's the groom?"

"I don't know." Her voice was timid and crackly. "I haven't met him yet."

Ayumi shivered and shook a little more, still attempting to hide it from him. He shook his head and looked back down at the ring.

_Why is she just suddenly engaged? When did this happen? Who is the husband-to-be? Why didn't she tell us? Why would her parents do this to her?_

He sighed once more and rubbed in between his eyes, trying to make a decision.

And he did...

Conan scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him. She fell into his chest, tears running freely. "Ayumi..." He held her there, laying his head onto her's. "I promise you. I will do anything in my power to stop this. Do you hear me? Anything." She could only nod and hold on a little tighter, waiting for her nightmare to end.

"What's going on in here?" Came a mocking tone.

Conan saw Ai coming into the room from the corner of his eye. Mitsuhiko was trailing after her. Genta...well, Genta was probably still down there in the store. He smirked but continued to hold his head firmly against Ayumi's, not allowing the disturbance to break it up. "Holy cow! When did you two become a couple?" Mitsuhiko gasped after setting his bags down onto the counter. "We need to talk to you guys." Conan mumbled, embarrassed by his assumption. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks but he tried to pay it no mind. He was cradling Ayumi now. Well, considerably. He was rocking her back and forth! "Yeah, I thought so." Ai opened up the dark wood cabinet and slid some flour and chocolates inside of it.

Mitsuhiko watched Ayumi, looking her up and down. The boy walked towards them hesitantly. "I knew something was wrong with her today, but geez! You'd think her cat was run over by a bus!" His girlfriend walked up behind him, slithering her arms around his neck. Conan brought his head up from Ayumi's. "It's worse. Much worse." Ai and Mitsuhiko exchanged looks. "Her _parents _got ran over by a bus?" Conan sighed and glared. "No." He then picked up the circular object on the table, handing it to the two. "What does this look like to you?"

Ai and Mitsuhiko did a quick scan of it. "A...ring?" He asked, scratching his head. Ai turned to Conan and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A betrothal ring."

"WHAT?" Mitsuhiko nearly fell out of his seat and Ai started to cough on the coke she was sipping. "Yes, Ayumi's been betrothed." This earned a whimper from the teenager in his arms and he silenced her by giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

And that was a very brotherly thing to do! Not romantic in any way! Nu-uh!

"So that's why she's been so...oh Ayumi." Ai whispered, worried for her friend. "Who's the groom?" Mitsuhiko asked, leaning forward. Conan shrugged a little. "That's what I asked. She doesn't know." Ai set a hand onto her mouth.

"How long until the wedding?"

She didn't want to, but Ayumi found herself pushing away from Conan to look at her. "Three days after graduation." Ai smiled. "So we've got some time to stop the wedding. After all we're only at the end of our sophomore year." Ayumi smiled just a little bit and tried to push away from Conan completely. Instead, he placed her in his lap and gave her a hug, knowing she was still going to cry.

"Conan-kun..." She cried, gripping his shirt. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, causing him to shiver at her touch. He blushed and felt the overwhelming need to-

_No! Bad Conan! Get those thoughts out of your head!_

The detective continued to rub her back, whispering to her about how everything would be okay and that he was there for her. Ai and Mitsuhiko exchanged looks that said 'We so knew that they would do this'.

"Conan-kun?"

He moved his head away from Ayumi's ear, resting it onto her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Mitsuhiko and I could help by finding a loop hole in the contract."

Mitsuhiko nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Most definitely. In things like these there are usually several different ways to get out of it." Ai smiled slyly. "We most certainly could find _one _loop hole in at _most _the first five sentences." Conan gave them a grateful smile as he continued to rub Ayumi's back, sending chills down her spine. "Conan..." Just the sound of his name on her lips shot electricity into his system, giving him determination. "Ai, Mitsuhiko. Thank you guys so much." She buried her face deeper into his shoulder. Conan's response?

Hugging her tighter and nuzzling his own head into her neck. "You're not getting married by force. You're not."

He felt her smile.

"Thank you."

All Ai and Mitsuhiko could do was sit there and silently coo over them amongst themselves quietly. "Are you two lovebirds done?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Haibara. It's not like that."

Ayumi found herself blushing full force when Ai pointed their position out.

"Really now? I'm pretty sure Mitsuhiko and I have been in that position before..." And then she added. "When we were about to make out." The scientist blushed at his girlfriend's words and actually fell. "A-Ai! Come on now! They don't need to know what we do when we're alone!"

She smiled seductively at him and got up, leaning over him on the floor. "And why not? It's not like I'm going into detail about how good you are at kissing m-"

Mitsuhiko's face turned as red as a tomato. He swung his finger in front of her lips. "Ai! Please! It's embarrassing!" Her smile grew even wider as she leaned down further. "Now Mitsuhiko...you're quite the great kisser. Why not share your little talent with a few close friends?" Conan and Ayumi were now apart, stifling laughter as Ai seduced her loving boyfriend, who looked like his nosebleed would never stop. He covered his nose and fell flat onto the floor. Ai completed her motives by giving him a sweet peck on the lips and standing up. "If you're lucky I'll be in the mood tonight." With that, Mitsuhiko fell unconscious.

Conan and Ayumi broke out in sheer laughter at Ai's activities. Said girl turned to them and smiled. "Now Conan-kun, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Their laughter died down as they turned to their seducing friend. "Sooner or later that's going to be you on the floor and it's going to be Ayumi standing in my place." Ayumi's face lit up like a Christmas tree piled with only red lights and ribbons and decorations. Conan's look was no different. "H-HAIBARA!" He hissed. She only laughed in response.

"Ai-chan...Conan-kun would never EVER let me do that!"

Ai raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Ayumi nodded.

"He would probably look at me like I was crazy and push me off!"

Conan turned to her, a mischievous look coming over his own face. He took Ayumi and sat her beside him so she was laying down a little and facing him. Ai smiled, starting to giggle to herself. "C-Conan-kun? YEEP!" Ayumi squealed when Conan leaned over her, want in his eyes. "Are you so sure about that?"

Ayumi could only stare up at his face and blush a deep red. "After all, I am a teenage boy with hormones. Who said I wouldn't let you do whatever you wanted?" Her face turned beat red. "Besides, it's not like you're unattractive. What guy in their right mind would turn down a girl like you coming onto them?" He leaned in closer to her, their faces inches apart.

_So close...so close!_

She could just feel his warm breath running down her neck. Her blush grew even darker as she stared up at him. Conan felt himself lean down, lips getting closer and closer to her's. _What are you doing? This is a practical joke!_

"C-Conan..." Ayumi's heated plea came across to him. He only closed his eyes and leaned further in. Ai couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide the mass of chuckles and haha's coming from her throat. Ayumi's face turned beat red.

He had stopped himself in time. Sure, his lips had pushed against her's lightly, but it was so light even he could hardly feel it.

Yet, it sent a shock of electricity through him. Shooting up, he started to burst out laughing uncontrollably. Ayumi lay there, staring at the roof, her face completely red. Her blue eyes were twinkling with confusion.

Seeing Conan burst out laughing made Ai burst out as well, holding her sides and falling to the floor, rolling around. Ayumi sat up, hand clutched to her chest. "OHH HOO HOO THAT WAS GOOD!" He laughed, slapping his knee. He then looked up, wiping away a tear. "So WHO would it be on the ground, Haibara?" She got up; ready to apologize and admit she was wrong, when she saw Ayumi's face. She bit her lip and held it back instead. _Oh, that's right. They're not going out. Their relationship is one-sided. That means..._

"Ayumi-chan..." Ai started. Conan 'hmm'ed and perked up. "What?" He asked. Turning towards Ayumi, he saw it. Her eyes were covered with her bangs, the shadow shoving his eyes out. Raising an eyebrow, he began to speak. "Ayumi-chan, it was only a joke! It didn't mean anything!"

"You idiot!" Ai hissed. Conan turned towards her, surprised by her sudden attack. "That's one of the worst possible things you can say in this situation!" He shivered a little and turned back towards the betrothed female. She was silent, staring at the floor. "Ayumi-chan?"

"I've gotta' go." Standing up, she bolted towards the door, grabbing her things. "Ayumi! Wait-"

She was already gone. Conan just sat there, sighing in irritation.

"You're not well rounded at all, are you?"

He gave Ai a death glare.

On the other side of the door, Ayumi was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She slid down the door, cradling herself, weeping into her arms.

**AyumixConan!AyumixConan!AyumixConan!AyumixConan!AyumixConan!**

Okay, I told you in my other story that Conan was going to be WAAAYYY out of character in this chapter, but I couldn't resist! As most authors will tell you, the story kinda' wrote itself. Heheh…anyways, news on the AyumixConan, or what I'm going to call 'The team Ayumi Challenge', There is a total of…(Drum roll)…ONE CONTESTANT! XD I'm particularly perky that somebody entered, namely Darling Dream…THANK YOU! But I'm still upset some of you won't just enter! In order for there to be a contest there has to be MORE THAN ONE CONTESTANT! (Sighs) Thank you once again Darling Dreamer for entering! ^^ And Team Ayumi, thank you for being such a loyal reader! ^^ Seriously, thank you both so very much!


	4. AyumixConan Challenge: NEW INFORMATION!

Heheh, sorry! Not another chapter! XD I just have new information on the whole AyumixConan challenge that Team Ayumi reviewed in! ^^

_**You can also add Kaitou Kid and Aoko. And have a hint of Ai and Mitsuiko and a minor Heiji and Kazuha and a little bit of Kogoro and Eri and last but not least, a small pinch of Takaki and Satou too the story can make a songfic or a oneshot or even a muilty shot. And the weather can be stormy or a cold night. The setting can out on vacation all together somewhere around Japan. And Ayumi was... gang raped. Conan and the Detective Boys are teenagers etheir 16-17 years old. And... OK that's all.**_

Okay? Okay. Those are some new rules, they're not replacing the old ones, they're just adding on.


End file.
